


Savagery Time

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Primitive Time AU, Rough Sex, bottom!Cris, fighter!Cris, pregnant Cris, top!Sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: 战士水吃掉他花的故事~





	

配对：Sergio Ramos×Cristiano Ronaldo  
分级：NC-17  
提要：Cris的部落惨遭洗劫，他被迫嫁给另一个强大部落的战士

Cris正在树林间寻找猎物，一有风吹草动就竖起耳朵，双手紧握着手中的长矛，今天早晨他特地找了块硝石打磨成锋利的形状，即使双手都被磨的鲜血淋漓也毫不在意，他已经快两天没吃过肉了，而更糟糕的是，他们部落的酋长在早些时候的集会上宣布如果Cris不为他们打来足够的猎物就会将他嫁给另一个部落的战士换取过冬的食物。

一阵窸窣声传来，Cris崩起神经，收起长矛灵活地跳进一根粗大的树桩后，小心翼翼地靠在泥土中，大眼睛小心翼翼地侧过头观察。那是两个最近出现的一个部落的人，他们正讲着Cris完全听不懂的话，一前一后走着，Cris的眼珠随着他们的动作转动着，当他们肩上扛着的野猪出现在Cris的眼前时，Cris的牙齿陷进唇瓣里，有力的手握紧了长矛。

几分钟后，Cris一跃上树，这两个人仍然在讲着话，Cris在树枝上摸索着前行，他得一击成功，同时杀了这两个人，其中任何一个人活着离开森林都会引发两个部落间的战争，而Cris知道如果那样他就会被挖出心肝来送给对面部落。这个部落非常强大，他们使用一些Cris从未见过的武器，讲着Cris根本没听过的古怪语言，但Cris不是草包，他是部落里最强大的战士。

Cris和他们保持着不远不近的距离，他身形高大但熟悉森林地形，但这两人中的一人格外机敏，Cris似乎引起了他的注意，好几次Cris一脚深一脚浅地跟在他们身后时，那个长发裹着兽皮的家伙都会回过头机警地观察着四周。Cris眯着眼睛，躲在树后盯着他，幸好有几只林中鸟飞过，那人回过头跟身边的人叽里咕噜说了几句话，汗珠顺着Cris的额头淌下去，几分钟后，其中一个身形稍矮的家伙抗议了什么，两人靠在一课大树边准备休息，而Cris等待的就是这个机会。

Cris从腰上挂着的兽皮包裹里摸出一片打磨的极其锋利的石片，他快速地跳上一截树干，像一只丛林大猫一样慢慢朝他们头顶逼近，树叶刮过他光滑裸露的肌肤时，带来细密的疼痛，但Cris毫不在意，几秒钟后，他已经完全置身于树丛之上，Cris饥肠辘辘，肚皮不断地起伏着。

等到身形稍矮的男人觉察到不对时已经晚了，Cris的眼睛眨都没眨投出石片，男人发出惨叫，锋利的石片在力道十足的动作下立刻削掉了他的额头上的一块皮肉，刹那间Cris从上而下一跃而下迅速割裂了男人的喉咙，与此同时，一拳携着风自Cris的耳边擦过，Cris放下垂死的男人，他的嗓子眼正在喷血，长发的男人举起长矛，Cris朝他呲牙，他的嘴里发出含混不清的句子，Cris就像一只灵巧的大猫和他扭打在一起，男人身形矫健灵活，和Cris不分上下，几分钟后，Cris被他一脚踢中腹部，随后没几秒，一柄锋利的长矛顶在了他腹部。

Cris的眼里闪过绝望，他饥肠辘辘，这番缠斗让他浑身无力，鲜血正顺着他的胸膛往下淌，男人抓着他的头发强硬地让他把脸完全露出来。

稻草头发男人的嘴里叽里咕噜说着什么，他将刀在兽皮上擦了擦，然后靠近Cris的脖子，Cris呲牙低吼，他很不希望死后被人斩首挂在长矛上，但眼下他必败无疑。Cris已经做好了最坏的打算，男人一边用刀顶着他的喉咙一边对他说着什么，Cris眯着眼睛一动不动，接着男人直接伸手到他的胯间，Cris浑身发抖，喉结一动一动，试着龇牙咧嘴恐吓男人。

男人三下五除二地撕掉了他裹在腰间的兽皮，Cris仇恨地盯着他，男人立刻将兽皮裹在他的手腕上，打了个Cris根本无法解开的结。那之后，他收回刀张嘴询问着什么，他的眼神很灼热，Cris警惕地盯着他，如果男人不在这里杀了他就是想把他带回部落，而Cris见过太多残忍的死法，上次他们处决了一个隔壁部落的战士，活活将他放血致死。

但男人没有这么做，他找来了麻草捆成绳子，加固了Cris手腕上的束缚，顺便将它的另一头绑在树上，Cris喘着气紧紧贴着树干，男人走到一边用刀利落地切掉野猪的獠牙，将它们绑在身上，随后夺走了Cris的长矛，抠下了Cris早些时候磨了半天的硝石，Cris发出低吼的时候，男人眯着眼睛朝他露出一个狼一般的表情，而出于本能，Cris闭上嘴，但眼珠随时跟着男人的动作转动。

天色渐暗，Cris浑身发抖，双腿交错并在一起，冷气不断侵袭着他的身体。男人找来了一对柴火，十几分钟后，他弄起了一堆篝火。Cris发出满足的叹息，并且悄悄朝着火堆靠过去，他太冷了。男人从野猪身上割下一块肉时，Cris的眼睛亮的像狼一般，男人将肉串在棍子上，Cris渴望地看着他，从喉咙里发出哬嗬的声音。

但男人朝他露出了一个奇怪的表情，Cris猜测他是在笑，从来没人朝他笑过，他很难揣摩这个表情的含义，他只是不断吞着口水。肉香四溢，Cris开始挣扎起来，男人将那块肉烤熟后放在嘴边吃了一大口，Cris发出呜呜声，腹部不断起伏着，男人对他说了一句什么，Cris根本不明白，他几乎就快要失去理智了。

男人似乎发出了一声责备声，接着他起身朝Cris走来，当他用刀割下一块肉塞进Cris的嘴里时，Cris立刻大嚼特嚼起来，男人眯着眼睛盯着他，一口一口地喂着他，直到男人放下肉块。Cris发出满足的声音，男人用微妙的眼神盯着他，随后，他把双手放在Cris的膝盖上，Cris稍微楞了一下，但男人不容拒绝地盯着他的眼睛，同时加大了按在他膝盖上的力气。

当男人分开他的双腿时，Cris还没意识到他要什么，他只是看着男人摆弄他的身体，稍微有点紧张和警惕，但事到如今就算男人要杀他，Cris也觉得他是属于颇为善良的那类人了。男人将他拖离了树干，Cris浑身赤裸地靠在干草上，他用手分开Cris的屁股蛋时，Cris意识到了他要干什么。

他傻了至少两三秒，然后男人亲昵地凑近他的额头，把他的手指挤进他的屁股里头，Cris倒吸了一口气，他的双腿像风中落叶一样颤抖着。Cris很害怕，如果他有一天回到原本的部落里，而他们发现他已经被别人操过了，那么他们会惩罚他，用石头将他砸死，除非这个男人愿意让他活命，但Cris不能去他的部落生活，他杀了他们部落里的一个战士，任何部落都不会原谅这种事。

Cris拼命地挣扎起来，他的嗓子里发出咿咿吖吖的声音，男人看出了他眼底的恐惧，当他抽回自己的手时，Cris迅速蜷缩成一团。然后男人似乎拧着眉毛跟他说了几句话，几分钟后，男人起身离开。Cris傻傻地看着他离去的背影，当男人从他眼前的树丛里消失时，Cris站起身拼命拉扯着骂声，使出了吃奶的力气磨断了把他绑在树上的麻绳，但他弄不开手腕上的树皮，做完这一切，Cris颤颤巍巍走了几步路，接着疯狂地奔跑着逃进树林深处。

没有双手的辅助Cris跑的很艰难，锋利的草时不时在他赤裸的身体上留下血痕，而他脑海里唯一的念头就是拼命的跑。当身后传来窸窣声时，Cris浑身紧绷，他的方向感前所未有的下降，这片本该属于他的丛林也变得陌生极了。

身后的男人发出喊声，Cris只知道没命的跑，突然，他脚下一软，Cris低下头时，他的脚已经陷进了柔软的苔藓植物里，堆积的落叶和死亡草木让他意识到他陷入了沼泽中，Cris无助地试图向前走，他本不会犯这样的错。

沼泽像吸盘一样让Cris的身体慢慢下沉，他试图去抓远处的浮木，但被束缚的双手完全派不上用场，Cris的眼珠里蒙上一层绝望，当沼泽已经吞没了他的腰部时，下沉的速度更快了，Cris喘着气，就在这时，长发男人出现在他眼前，他几乎没怎么犹豫就朝Cris扔来一块底盘硕大的浮木，Cris猛吸一口气努力攀着它，浮力让他不会再下沉了，那之后男人找来了一根树枝朝他伸来，Cris使出了吃奶的力气努力去抓那只树枝，男人对他说着什么，Cris理解不了，男人朝他走的更近了，他的一只脚差点就陷进了泥沼里。

终于，Cris能够慢慢向他靠近，男人一把抓住他的胳膊咬牙将他从沼泽中拽了出来。Cris浑身发软，而男人根本犹豫就没犹豫，立刻他扛了起来，Cris只感到头晕目眩。十几分钟后，几个男人的族人出现在Cris的眼前，Cris浑身发软，他们交流了一番，看样子男人在族群中地位很高，他吩咐了几句，剩下的人将野猪扛了起来，有几个男人牵着一匹马出现，男人将他摔在马上，Cris不明白他们为什么不吃了这只牲畜，但颠簸带来的晕眩和体力耗尽的痛苦让他很快坠入了黑暗中。

醒来的时候，他们正在一个草屋里待着，Cris还从未见过这么大的草屋，在他的部落里甚至有人只能睡在地上。男人朝他走来，Cris紧张地抬起头，他的双手还被束缚着，但身上已经干净了，Cris猜测他们趁他睡觉拿水冲过他。

男人眯着眼睛看着他，“Sergio。”他说，Cris盯着他，男人用拇指指了指自己的胸口，“Sergio。”

Cris盯着他的嘴巴：“Sergio。”他慢慢说，男人，Sergio点了点头，接着他对门外的人说了几句什么，走到Cris的面前解开了他手腕上的兽皮，Cris的手腕已经被磨得通红一片。Sergio用手揉了揉他的腕骨，他的力气很大，Cris没有挣扎，当Sergio再次按着他的肩膀让他躺在草褥上时，Cris顺从地分开了大腿。

Sergio先是在他的小腹上摸了摸，Cris有一身光滑的肌肤，他感觉有点痒，但没有躲。接着Sergio将手伸到下面开始捏揉他，这就有点尴尬了，Cris努力不让自己合起双腿，他没干过这种事，Sergio所做的一切都让他感到紧张和新奇。接着Sergio将手伸到了更下面触摸着他柔软的双球，Cris从喉咙里发出声音，这好像极大地刺激了他，他开始在Cris的身下这捏捏那碰碰。

几分钟后，Cris发出了窒息般的呜咽，他喷发了出来，Cris努力咬着嘴唇不发出这样的声音，他不知道自己怎么了，他从未像这样不能掌控自己的身体。Sergio接着将他摆弄成了另一个姿势，让他四肢着地高高地扬着屁股，Cris浑身发软，当Sergio把一根手指探进他屁股里面时，他咬住了拳头。Sergio在他的屁股蛋上咬了一口，Cris浑身一紧呜咽出来，接着他开始脱掉他的兽皮，Cris稍微回过头看了他一眼，Sergio的勃起已经高高地扬起，它看上去惊人的大，Cris有点害怕，但他没有反抗。

Sergio抱着他的腰，整个人压在他的身上，他的呼吸在Cris的耳边滚烫极了，他的一只手跨过Cris的胸膛，另一只手搂紧了他的肚子，牢牢地将他锁在怀里，Cris眨着眼睛，在他反应过来前，Sergio已经不容拒绝地慢慢向他的身体里推进，Cris浑身发抖，睫毛不断扇动，他忍受着疼痛，浑身一阵热一阵冷。

Sergio空出一只手捏他软绵绵的勃起时，Cris差点尖叫出来，接着，Sergio开始一前一后撞击着他的屁股，不是说这不疼，但Cris经历过更可怕的，所以他只是双手紧紧按在地上，抬起屁股迎合着Sergio的每一次撞击。几分钟后，当Sergio撞的越来越深，顶在某个神秘的地方时，Cris的心脏砰砰直跳，他的声音也开始变得甜腻，变得难以忍耐。

当Sergio动的越来越快时，Cris的勃起已经硬的不像样了，他很想伸手给它一点安慰，就像Sergio之前做的那样，但Sergio霸道地钳制着他的双臂，而Cris只能一边忍受着后穴快感连连，一边感受着不断堆积的快感在他的四肢百骸里乱窜。终于，Sergio给了他一次格外深的顶撞，与此同时，Cris尖叫着射了出去，他的身体本能地向前倾，而Sergio按着他的臀部让他们之间紧紧地贴着，泪水顺着Cris的眼眶流淌出来，他开始喊着一些乞求的话，Sergio仍然死命撞着他的屁股，最后，又烫又多的精液射满了他的屁股，而Cris被迫经历了两次小高潮。

***

Cris睡了很久，他很少放任自己睡的这么沉，大多数时候他都得时刻保持警惕。此时此刻这种感觉是全然陌生的，Cris感到很热，滚烫的气流在他的肌肤上滚动，火热的皮肤互相接触带来一串火花，但他就是睁不开眼，当某只胳膊在他的腰上滑来滑去，并且有掰开他的大腿的趋势时，Cris终于，终于睁开眼睛了。

Sergio正盯着他，Cris犹豫着要不要将正在他身上乱摸的男人掀下去，当Sergio分开他的双腿在他的大腿内侧咬了一口时，Cris抖了一下，本能地挣脱压在身上的人，Sergio立刻被他掀翻在一边。

但他没生气，Sergio的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪动着勃勃生机，当Cris想要爬起来的时候，Sergio再次飞快地伸手将他掀倒在草地上，Cris喘着气，不敢轻举妄动。Sergio仔细观察着他的脸，当Cris想要歪过头躲开时，Sergio伸手固定着他的下巴，他看上去十分高兴的样子，嘴里叽里咕噜又说了几句话，然后低下头捏着Cris的下巴，朝他的脸靠来。

当那张火热的嘴唇靠近他时，Cris本能地害怕起来，一清醒他就意识到这个男人属于那个强大的部落，但Cris不确定他们是否有吃人的嗜好。如果说Sergio吃人，Cris也不希望被从脸开始吃起。

Sergio捏着他的肩膀，不容抗拒，他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起时，Cris几乎差点就想咬回去了，但Sergio看上去不是要把他的唇舌撕扯下来的样子，他危险地眯着眼睛，从喉咙里发出警告的低吼，Cris深深地喘着气，睫毛扇动，Sergio把另一只手移到他的后脑，加深了这个奇怪的动作。

“唔……”Cris在他的舌头舔舐着自己的牙床时发出奇怪的声音，Sergio浑身火热，更卖力地舔舐吮吸撕咬他的舌头，Cris有点难受，但更微妙的是一把火似乎从他的胃里开始燃烧，让他情不自禁地柔软了肢体，放任Sergio在他的嘴里做着奇怪的事。

几分钟后Sergio松开了他，顺便在他的肩膀和颈子上留下了几个牙印。Cris吃痛地紧缩着，但Sergio很兴奋，他起身为Cris找了一块兽皮，Cris接过那块皮，将它围在腰间，Sergio给了他一个眼神，Cris听话地跟在他身后走出了草屋。

一出门，十几道锋利的视线便射向Cris，Cris紧张极了，他们窃窃私语并且上下打量着Cris，就好像他是个商品一样。Cris的喉结上下滑动着，Sergio跟一个年老的男人说了几句话，那男人随后将视线投向Cris，突然，有几个男人冲上前来冲着Sergio大喊着什么，Cris扫视着人群，试图为自己找个武器。

Sergio和男人们争辩着什么，几个女人仇恨地盯着Cris，当一个男人用树枝戳向Cris的身体时，Cris发出嘶嘶的声音，周围的议论声更大了，人群开始朝Cris靠拢，Cris浑身汗毛倒竖，他做出呲牙的表情，紧绷起来。

“Suehsijfeyejhun！（他就像个野兽！）”

“Suehsijmisciso。（他是我的战利品。）”Sergio危险地呲牙，给了那个大喊的男人一个威胁的表情，后者怯弱地后退着。

一个高个子男人呲牙着用手指指着Cris，一切都发生在电光火石间，Sergio突然给了眼前的男人一拳，人群大喝，他们扭打在一起，不一会儿，Sergio给了他一记重拳，高个子男人倒在地上。接下来，Sergio环顾人群，大声喊了几句什么，接着他转身走向Cris身边，握着他的胳膊拉到那个年长者的身边。

年长的男人说了几句话，Cris紧张地盯着他，但Sergio的手紧紧圈在他的手腕上，那让他没有挣扎，年长的男人上下扫视着他，又问了他一句话，Cris迷惑地盯着他。

“你叫什么名字？”老者再次开口，用的是Cris熟悉的语言，Cris瞪大眼睛，他的神经绷的太紧了，“Cris，我从树林那边的部落来。”他解释道，Sergio迷惑地看着他俩。老者将视线投向Sergio，跟他解释了什么，Sergio将视线锁定在Cris的脸上，“Cris，Cris。”他念着这个名字，Cris的心脏砰砰直跳。

那之后老者又和Sergio说了几句话，Sergio抬起下巴，他说了句什么，人群哗然起来，接着Sergio再次露出一个笑容，当他将手按在Cris的后颈上施力让他向前走时，Cris差点就挣扎开了。Sergio不能拒绝地控制着他，让Cris站在他的面前绕着人群走了一遍，人们伸手触摸着Cris的身体，Cris忍耐着浑身发麻的感觉，Sergio不容拒绝，他的呼吸火热地喷在Cris的耳边。

等人群散去后，Sergio抓着Cris的手腕，明亮的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，“Cris。”他念着这个名字，Cris很感谢他，他不知道Sergio做了什么，但很明显Sergio让那些对他有敌意的人散去了，当Sergio再次拉着他的手将他拽到胸前咬他的嘴唇时，Cris张开了嘴。

***

三年后。

“操！我要去打猎！——”

“你怀孕了——”

“我没有！”

“你的肚子大起来了！”

“那是因为我吃的多！”

“Cris——”Sergio危险地笑了，“你怀孕了，听着，怀孕的人不能出去打猎。”

Cris不爽地瞪着他，“我不是女人，我没怀孕，Sergio，我可以去打猎，就算，就算我怀孕了，我也可以打猎，我是最厉害的战士！你不能让我天天留在部落里！你不能！”

“我可以！我是你丈夫！Cris！不要惹我生气！”Sergio看起来也生气了，他的视线落在Cris的小腹上，“听着，Cris，虽然你们族人的男性也可以怀孕，但孩子很容易死掉，Cris，你不想杀了我们的孩子……”Sergio换了个策略，露出可怜兮兮的表情，Cris看着他无辜的眼睛，咬着嘴唇说不出话，终于，他挫败地叹了口气，“好吧，但是……”

“不许碰我！既然我怀孕了，Sergio，从现在起你离我远一点！”他噘着嘴扔下手中的弓箭，气冲冲地坐到床上去，Sergio叹了一口气，凑过去在Cris的脸上吻了一口。

今天的打猎相当不容易，这是一头太过强壮的野猪，Sergio和同伴几乎差点就被它的獠牙划破胸膛，当他们在丛林里用长矛刺向野猪时，野猪咆哮着，血腥味刺激着这头野兽，它几乎想要和猎手鱼死网破。当野猪急眼地朝Sergio冲来时，Sergio心一沉。

还没等他做出应对策略，一瞬间，一只锋利的弓箭瞬间刺透了野猪的左眼，它发出悲惨的嘶吼，Sergio愣在原地，Cris突然出现在他眼前，他握着弓箭，站在不远处的岩石上，正喘着气盯着Sergio。

而Sergio的视线则是立刻落在了他的小腹上，他生气起来，Cris撅了噘嘴，扭着眉毛，抬起弓箭，当Sergio大骂着他有多不乖时，Cris也怒了，“如果不是我救你！你可就倒大霉了！”他将弓箭对准Sergio，气的跳脚，但还是咬着牙将第二箭射穿了垂死的野猪的心肺。

回部落的路上，Sergio气的几乎冒烟，尤其是Cris看上去来一副毫不在意的样子，这几年下来Cris再也不像刚来部落时那么乖巧了，他的确是一流的战士，很快就在狩猎中征服了部落里所有仇恨他的人。而对Sergio，也不像一开始那样百依百顺，不是说Sergio不爱这样的Cris，他只是担心他的身体，毕竟他可是花了三年时间天天耕耘才让Cris怀上他的孩子。

当Cris大咧咧地走回部落，用刀利落地切下獠牙得意地欣赏时，Sergio的眼神暗了暗。

当天夜里，Sergio摸黑抱着Cris的屁股蛋时，Cris破口大骂，但Sergio没上他，携着风的一巴掌迅速袭上Cris的臀肉，“啪”的一声，Cris浑身发抖。

巴掌不会对他造成实质性伤害，但Cris从没受过这样的侮辱，他的脸胀的通红，拼命挣扎，Sergio低下头在他的肩膀上咬了一口，接着第二巴掌，第三巴掌袭来。Cris开始胡言乱语起来，Sergio的语言掺杂上大量他的部落的语言，Sergio眯着眼睛，“别胡言乱语了，你应该学我的语言！”他磨着牙逼问。

“你学我的！白痴！蠢猪！——”Cris大骂，Sergio失笑，低头在他滚烫的耳垂上落下一个又一个吻。

Fin.


End file.
